Steroline
by HighLadyoftheCourtofDreams
Summary: This story continues after episode 6x17 and focuses on Steroline. Hope you like it, as it is my favorite relationship
1. Chapter 1

_This takes off right after episode 17 (A bird in gilded cage). Caroline is in the college bar drinking sitting on the bar and then Stefan enters. _

"Hello, blondie." He says and gives a wicked smile

Caroline just sips her drink.

"First you flee your dorm and leave me sleeping and now you ignore me?" he says while walking towards the bar

"Needed a drink" says Caroline and rises her drink

Stefan has now approached the bar.

"Why? Was our night that bad? I thought you enjoyed it…"

"It was tolerable"

"Tolerable?"

Caroline nods and then looks at Stefan provocatively.

"Then why I am sure you are dying for some more?"

Caroline shrugs still being provocative.

"Do you want more, Stefan?"

"Yeah"

Caroline jumps off the bar.

"Well, you aren't getting any more…"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

Stefan responds with a wicked grin.

Suddenly, Stefan urges to Caroline with vampire speed and gets her on the bar again. She drops the bottle of bourbon she was holding and glides her hands into Stefan's hair. The share a passionate kiss and then Stefan pushes Caroline so there is space for him to get on the bar and with a vampire jump he is on it. Caroline turns him on the bar, so she is on top of him. She 'dives' and kisses him biting him a little on his lower lip. He tears of her shirt leaving her with her bra and turns her so he is on top. She glides her hands on his well-built chest and then tear of his shirt. Stefan starts kissing Caroline on the neck and when he is done, she undoes the belt on his pants. She gets on top and kisses him on his bare chest, while he glides his hand on her bare back. He is about to undone her pants zipper, when the bar's door opens.

"Told you they'd be here" A voice says

"Let's get over with this" says another voice and loads the gun

Stefan reacts abruptly and rolls Caroline over causing them to fall behind the bar while wooden bullets fire just above their heads.

"Stay here." Stefan whispers to Caroline and rushes towards the two people at vampire speed causing them to drop their guns.

"Well, well… Matt and Tyler… What are we going to do with you?"

Caroline appears behind Stefan.

"Kill them."

Stefan smiles

"Wow! Wow…" Matt says and raises his hands.

"Are you mad because we interrupted a moment?" Tyler says mockingly

Caroline vampire speeds to him and whispers in his ear:

"If you don't want to die, keep your thoughts in your head."

Caroline turns to Stefan.

"I'll go find something to tie them up." Caroline says and disappears

"Bad move guys… Bad move." Says Stefan and goes to the bar and returns with a bottle of Gin at vampire speed.

….

Caroline returns wearing a shirt and holding a rope and another shirt. She throws the shirt to Stefan and uses the rope to tie Matt and Tyler on chairs. Stefan wears the shirt and offers some Gin to Caroline. She drinks some and then gives it back to Stefan. She takes a coin out of the pocket.

"Heads I kill Tyler, tails I kill Matt."

"Are you serious right now?" Stefan says to her

"Yes. Have any better ideas?"

"I don't know…"

"So? Will you spin the coin, or will I?"

"You can have the honors"

"Thank you" she says and gives him a smile

She spins the coin.

"Tails." She starts moving toward Matt

"Wait! Wait!" Matt says

"What?!" Caroline says bored.

"I'm your friend Caroline!"

Caroline sighs and snaps Matt's neck.

"I'll get a drink" she says and goes to the bar.

Stefan looks at Matt's body and then at Tyler.

"What are we doing with him?"

Caroline, who is sitting on the bar and sipping her Martini shrugs.

"We'll think something."

Suddenly the door opens and Damon walks in with a woman next to him

"Who's that?" Caroline asks

"It's my mother" Stefan answers shocked to see her


	2. Chapter 2

"Your mother?! Wasn't she dead?!"

"I thought so as well… Damon…"

Stefan's mother runs towards him and hugs him.

"I missed you so much Stefan…"

It is visible that Stefan is starting to feel.

"Seriously Stefan? You are a mommy boy?" Caroline says and makes a face.

Damon's glance falls on unconscious Tyler and dead Matt.

"What the hell did you do to them?"

"Oh, yeah… Your little vampire hunter group made a terrible attempt to catch us. So we killed one of them." Says Caroline

Damon vampire speeds to Matt and checks his hands for his ring.

"Thank god!" he says when he finds it.

"Crap! How could I forget about it?" Says Caroline annoyed

Stefan pulls away of his mum's hug.

"Who is she Stefan?"

"Um…."

Caroline vampire speeds next to him and tells him with a wicked smile:

"Tell mommy who I am."

"She's… Caroline."

"Nice to meet you…" says his mum

"Come on Stefan, you can do better than that" Says Caroline.

Stefan's mum makes a face like waiting for more.

"Or are you so much of a mommy boy you are afraid to talk?" Says Caroline

Stefan turns and pulls Caroline close to him giving her a passionate kiss.

"She's my love interest. Now we have to go. I'd ask you where had you been, but I don't care." He puts his arm around Caroline waist.

Caroline flashes a smile to Damon and his mum and then walks out with Stefan.

"Love interest?" Caroline says while they walk towards Stefan's car.

"What do you prefer? Girlfriend? Thought about it, but then, you I though you would not like it…"

"Girlfriend would be fine… If you actually took me to a date. A real one."

"Where would you want to take you?" says and opens the car's door for her

"Surprise me…" she says and enters the car

…

_The next day…_

Stefan opens the door of his house and Caroline is standing outside.

"Good morning."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"We are staying here. You brought a swimming suit, didn't you?"

"Yes… And this, isn't a real date."

"Wait…"

Stefan leads Caroline to the basement.

"Are you taking me on a date in a cell?"

"Wait…"

They stop in front of a closed door.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Stefan opens the door. Inside there is a hot-tub and near it a bottle of champagne, two glasses, strawberries and melted chocolate.

"Is this a proper date?"

"Looks like it."

Stefan takes of his shirt and shoes and enters the hot-tub.

"Are you joining me?"

Caroline smiles and strips to her bikini. While she enters Stefan fills the glasses with champagne and gives Caroline one.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers…"

They both sip and put the drinks aside. Stefan dips a strawberry in the chocolate and feeds it to Caroline.

"Mmm… Delicious."

Stefan makes one for himself and eats it.

"Glad you liked it…"

Caroline takes her drink again.

"Did you have a hot-tub here or did you get it now?"

"It's amazing how fast can you buy a hot-tub…"

Caroline laughs.

"So… You bought a hot-tub for me?"

Stefan takes her drink and puts it away.

"Uhuh…"says and starts kissing her tenderly

They start making out but Caroline pulls away as her feeling started coming back.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't feed you a strawberry…."

"Well, go ahead…"

Caroline took a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate and then gave it to Stefan. Then Stefan took her on him and glided his hands on her bare back. He started kissing her neck.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too…Wait, how is that possible? We turned off our humanity."

"I don't know. And I really, really don't care"

They started making out their hands gliding in each other's hair.

And then, all of a sudden, a syringe filled with varvain blasts in Caroline's back and she falls unconscious in Stefan's arms.

"Caroline?!" he says terrified that she is hurt.

And then, a syringe blasts on his chest leaving him unconscious as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stefan wakes up tied up with chains in a cell. Caroline is tied on a chair few feet away from him, but still unconscious. Alaric and Damon are standing in front of the locked door holding a bag filled with guns made to hurt vampires._

"Wake up brother! You'll miss the show…" Says Damon and takes a gun.

He loads and points to Caroline who is still unconscious.

"Let's wake her up, shall we?"

Damon is about to fire the gun on Caroline when Stefan tries to pull of his chains.

"If you hurt her… I'll become your worst nightmare…"

"I'm not afraid of you Stefan."

"Wait!" Alaric says causing Damon not to shoot.

"What now?!"

"He cares about her. He doesn't want us to hurt her."

"You're right… That means his humanity is turned back on…"

"Yeah… But you idiots are going to ruin my plan!"

"Plan?!"

"Yes. Now untie me!"

Damon vampire speeds and unties Stefan.

"What now? Tell us your plan"

Stefan flashes a smile. With vampire speed he breaks Damon's neck. Then he hits Alaric hard on the head making him fall unconscious, but not dead. Then he vampire speeds to Caroline and unties her.

…

_Stefan has taken Caroline to her dorm where she becomes conscious._

"You'll be probably thinking what the hell happened…"

"Who are you fooling Stefan? Me or them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan, do you care, or are you humanity free?"

"Both."

"That's not possible."

"I don't care about anything but you."

Caroline looks down.

"What's your plan?"

"It was to break Damon's neck and bring you here."

"Why didn't you kill Alaric?"

"Cause… It wasn't necessary…"

Caroline sits on her bed as Stefan walks towards her.

"Stefan. Your humanity is coming back."

"No. It is not."

"Yes it is…"

Stefan vampire speeds to her and places one of his palms on her cheek. He gives her the sweetest kiss on the lips and then pulls her in his arms.

"Caroline, I love you. And you love me too."

Caroline remains silent in Stefan's arms. Stefan strokes her blonde hair.

"Turn it on. You'll want to die, but I'll be there for you."

They both remained silent. And then Caroline burst into tears.

"Stefan…" She says, her voice breaking down form the tears.

"I'm here Caroline. I'm here…"

And they stay there, Caroline crying in Stefan's arms while he tries to make her feel better.

…

After some time, when Caroline stops crying she pulls away off Stefan.

"It hurts so much Stefan… I can't take it…"

Stefan goes and kisses her tenderly and the hugs her.

"I know…"

"Not only my mother's death… But all that bad things I did…"

"We did. I caused you to do most of them. You were fine. Had control…"

"But it is my fault that you turned your humanity off."

"Caroline…"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…" Says and kisses him.

"I promise you. I'll find a way to fight the pain. I promise…"

And they cuddle in front of the fire place.

…

The next morning…

"Oh!" Elena says as soon as she opened the door to her dorm.

Caroline, who was sleeping on Stefan's chest, wakes up.

"Oh, Elena…" she says causing Stefan to wake up.

"I'll probably go…" Elena says and opens the door to leave.

"Elena!?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry… For everything…"

"It's fine…" says and walks out

"Well that was weird…" Caroline says.

"Not at all… Unless sleeping with your girlfriend is weird…"

"Girlfriend…"

"Took you on a proper date…"

"And we ended unconscious. In a cell."

"No date is perfect…"

They both started laughing.

"So, remember telling you I'll find a way to make the pain go?"

"Yes…"

"This may be the worst idea ever… But, let's start a new life."

Caroline suddenly becomes serious.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll go to live somewhere. You won't be Caroline Forbes and I won't be Stefan Salvatore. We will everything behind. Pain as well."

"So, we'll do what you did in summer…"

"Yeah… But we'll be together…"

"Stefan… I don't know…"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do…"

"So…"

"I…"

Stefan doesn't let her to finish her sentence as he kisses her deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stefan. I can't leave behind all my friends!" she says after they stop kissing

"It's hard to let go of the good things, but it's the only way to leave the bad things behind as well."

"But they are my friends… Your friends!"

"I promise you will be happy. We will have a normal, human-like life. I'm tired of all this supernatural drama."

"Me too. But…"

"Trust me Caroline…"

Caroline sighs

"You know what? Give me one month to let me build our new life and then if you hate it, we can come back. I want us to be together."

"Ok. One month."

Stefan smiles and kisses her.

"We are leaving tomorrow. Say your goodbyes…"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, this is a top secret." Says with a grin and kisses her on her forehead

…

_The next day Caroline appears to the Salvatore house caring her baggage. Stefan is already waiting for her in his car. As soon as he sees her he gets out of it and goes towards her._

"No, no, no…"

"What?"

"You brought baggage."

"Yes…"

He takes her baggage from her hands and throws them away at full speed.

"HEY!"

"New beginning Caroline…"

"Just one picture Stefan…"

"Caroline…"

"Please!"

"One picture."

She nods and vampire speeds to take it.

…

They've been in the car for more than an hour and none of them talks.

"Sorry. For being so curt…"

"It's ok…"

"What photo did you take?"

Caroline looks at the photo and smiles sadly.

"It's one I'd taken when I was 9. It was Christmas and Elena and Bonnie where spending the night with me. My father took this picture of mum, Elena, Bonnie and me when the year changed."

Stefan looks at the photo.

"You look adorable."

"Thanks…"

They remain silent for a while

"I want this to work Stefan. I really do…"

"Me too baby… Me too…"

…

Stefan finally parks the car in front of a huge hotel.

"Caroline… We arrived…" he says causing her to wake up.

"What?" she says still sleepy

Suddenly a guy who was working at the hotel opened Caroline's door.

"Have you made a reservation?" He asks Stefan

"Yes. Mr. Smith."

"Of course. Um…"

"You will lead the lady to our room. I have some things to do."

"Of course sir." He said and offered his hand to help Caroline get up.

"I'll come with you!" Caroline says

"Honey, you are exhausted. I'll be back soon." Says and kisses her gently

"Mr. Smith?" Caroline whispered as she was walking towards the main entrance of the hotel

Stefan who hear her due to vampire speed grinned.

"Be back soon, love." Whispered

…

_Next morning Caroline woke up and didn't find Stefan sleeping next to her. She took off her PJs and was left only in her underwear. She was about to wear her clothes when the bathroom door opened and Stefan walked in only having a towel around him._

"You scared me…" Caroline said

Stefan smiled.

"You are very hot."

"You too…" She says flirtatiously

She gets up and approaches him still flirty and kisses him passionately. Then, all of a sudden she pushes him on the bed and jumps on him at vampire speed and they start making out. After a while Stefan is the first to pull away.

"I'd love to, but we have things to do…"

"Like what?"

"Go and check couple houses… We can't stay at the hotel forever…"

"Houses?! I don't even know the name of the town we are in…"

"We are in Greentown. Oregon. Now let's get dressed up."

…

_After a long day of house searching Stefan took Caroline to a little bistro near the lake of the city._

"So, which one was your favorite?"

"I think the seventh one, but it needs redecoration…"

"Great. I make a call and it's ours."

"Wait! Which one you liked?"

"Caroline. I liked both ten of them. I told the real estate yesterday to which he would take us. But I think I liked the seventh one as well."

Caroline flashes a huge smile.

"Great! We are going to have such a fun time decorating it!"

Stefan smiled and touches her hand.

"I love Caroline."

"I love you too."

"So… Caroline… There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Um…"


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan gets up from his chair and kneels in front of Caroline.

"Caroline Collins, will you do me the extraordinary honor of…"

He took a little velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside there was a diamond ring.

"…becoming my wife?"

Caroline was completely shocked and so happy. She was so enthusiastic she couldn't talk. She urges and hugs Stefan.

"Yes… Yes. Yes!" says and kisses him

Stefan takes the ring out of the box and slides it in Caroline's finger. He gets up from kneeling and turns Caroline in the air. Everyone in the bistro is clapping.

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

…

_The night at the hotel. Caroline and Stefan are lying on the bed watching TV._

"Caroline…"

"Yes?"

"I want our wedding to be perfect…"

Caroline kisses him sweetly.

"It will."

"…so, I thought we go back to Mystic Falls to have the ceremony. You'll want your friends to help you with…" Caroline didn't let him finish.

She urged at him hugging him tightly.

"It will stay in history!" Her eyes were glowing as she spoke.

"Of course it will… But after that…"

"We are coming back here. I promise Stefan…"

"Well, actually I was going to say you decide where you are happier…"

"I am happy with you. And we are planning an incredible life. Do you think we could make a pool in the back yard?"

"And a hot-tub."

Caroline flashes a huge smile and hits Stefan on the shoulder.

"Stefan!"

"What!? Just saying… Only if we could find strawberries. They are very hard to find."

Caroline grabs her pillow and smacks Stefan on the head.

"Oh no you didn't!" Stefan says as serious as possible

He grabs his pillow and starts smacking Caroline. This ends up in a wild pillow fight and the pillows are completely destroyed leaving feather all over the place.

"We are very mature… How are we going to get married?" Said Caroline while take a feather of her hair.

Stefan vampire speeds to her and grabs her in his arms.

"Second thoughts?" he says

Caroline kisses him sweetly.

"No."

Stefan pulls her closer to him.

"Good. Cause we are about to celebrate our marriage…"

Caroline starts giggling but she is stopped by Stefan as he kisses her.

They start making out and then Stefan throws her on the bed and jumps on top of her. He flashes a huge grin and starts tickling her.

"Stefan! Stop! I hate it!" she says while giggling.

Stefan's smile grows bigger. He starts kissing her in the neck and then takes of her shirt. She turns him so she is on top and starts tickling him.

"No? Not even a little bit?" says Caroline frustrated

"Sorry babe. I'm not ticklish…"

Caroline makes a face and tears off his shirt. Then she starts kissing him deeply and when she is done she undoes his zipper. He throws his pants away and turn Caroline so he is on top. He glides his hand from her chest to her belly and then starts tickling her, causing her to burst into giggles.

"Just checking. Still ticklish…" says and kisses her.

When he is done he removes her pants and they start making out.

….

_Next morning…_

"You got to wake up if you want us to be in Mystic Falls in time…" Stefan says to wake Caroline who is still sleeping.

"What time is it?" Says Caroline sleepy

"Half past ten…"

"Oh my god!" says and dresses up in vampire speed.

"Ready." She says seconds later.

Stefan smiles to her and places his hand around her waist.

They walk outside of the hotel and enter the car. Stefan starts the engine and they drive off.

"Stefan?"

"Yes?" he says while putting on his sunglasses

"Are you going to have a bachelor party?"

"The boys won't let me get married without it..."

"Cool. I thought you'd have a problem with me having one… But you are completely fun with it, so…"

"Wait, wait… Who talked about you having a bachelor party?!" says worried and sounding a bit jealous

Caroline wears her sunglasses and flashes a naughty smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are not having a bachelor party"

"Then you won't have one as well."

"Caroline…."

"Come on Stefan! I bet that there won't be a single stripper who will be hotter than you…"

"Stripper?"

Caroline gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to be that jealous…"

"So you aren't? You are completely cool with the idea being around with half naked women I barely know?"

Caroline flashes a naughty and mysterious smile without Stefan seeing her.

"Well… Not exactly…"

"See!"

"Ok! You'll have a party and I won't… Are we ok now?"

"Caroline… If you want, I won't have one…" says and stops the car in front of Caroline's house.

"It's fine. Have fun!" says as she gets out of the car.

"You too. Love you."

"Me too." Says and kisses him.

Caroline enters her house and sees wedding dresses everywhere.

"What the hell?!" she says and enters the living room

There, Elena, Bonnie are looking over dresses.

"Hey! Here you are!" says Elena and vampire speeds to hug Caroline.

"You and Stefan…" says Bonnie who joins the hug a little later due to her lack of vampire speed.

"Me and Stefan…" says and gets lost in her thoughts.

But then Elena drags her from her hand, while Bonnie gives her a dress.

"You have to start trying these, otherwise we aren't gonna make it to the church in time!" says Bonnie

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Caroline says

"Yes… but we have many dresses." Says Elena

_Meanwhile…_

"If you don't wear this, I'll take it!" says Damon

"No. I think it's fine…" says Stefan looking himself in the mirror

"Finally!" says Matt

"Dude, you tried like, ten suits!" says Tyler

"I promised to Caroline that this will be the perfect wedding, and I want to keep that promise." Says Stefan

"Then you might want to go buy her flowers." Says Alaric who just entered.

"Flowers! Right…" says Stefan while trying to undress.

_In Caroline's house…_

"You are stunning…" says Elena

"Amazing" adds Bonnie

Caroline makes a spin and looks herself at the mirror.

She was wearing an ivy strapless dress that had a belt covered with glitter which separated the top part from the lower part which was made of silk and fell down a little bit.

"I think it is perfect…" says Caroline and a tear escapes from her eyes.

"Group hug!" says Elena and they all hug crying tears of joy.

_When the night came, Caroline lied on her bed trying to sleep._

"Can't sleep?"

The voice makes her turn immediately.

"Stefan? Why aren't you at your bachelor party?"

"Cause, I didn't want to. I left the boys have fun and I came here." Said with a smile

"Sorry to tell you, but you are not supposed to be here… It's bad luck."

"More than we've ever had?" says and lies next to her.

"About that… Stefan, I am marrying a week after my mother's death!"

"Caroline… We are starting a new life. Leaving the old one behind. Don't worry about what the people will say… Unless of course you don't feel good with doing it..."

"That's the problem! I feel fine…"

"It's not a problem… You want to move on. And you will. I promise…" says and kisses her on her forehead.

"You know I imagined this day differently. With my mum…"

"But it wasn't that bad without her, was it?"

"No…"

"See?" he says and strokes her blonde hair

"Now you need to get your beauty sleep…" says Stefan as serious as possible.

Caroline flashes a huge smile.

"I… I love you so much Stefan."

"Me too honey."

And then, Caroline lied on Stefan's chest and they slept, waiting for the greatest day in their lives to come.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had arrived. Caroline was walking towards Stefan, who was waiting for her in the aisle, accompanied by Elena and Bonnie. Stefan was keeping a bouquet of pink roses, that gave to Caroline as soon as she reached the aisle. Elena and Bonnie left her side and she was left with Stefan. There were a lot of people watching the ceremony, but the couple felt like it was only them. Stefan took Caroline's hand and started saying the vows.

"I, Stefan Salvatore, take you, Caroline Forbes, to have and to hold…"

"For better or for worse…"

"For richer or for poorer…"

"In sickness and n health…"

"To love…"

"To cherish, as long as we both shall live."

"I do." Says Stefan

"I do." Says Caroline

"I love you so much…" he whispers

"Me too…" she whispers

Suddenly Stefan pulls her close to him and starts kissing her. The crowd starts clapping, but they simply don't care. They keep kissing and kissing… When they pull apart, Caroline throws the bouquet and Elena catches it. She exchanges a quick look with Damon but quickly turns away. Caroline and Stefan walk away from the isle and everybody throws rice at them. They start giggling as they run to avoid it. They enter the car taking them to the mystic grill to celebrate their wedding. Caroline changes into a normal dress before anyone arrives.

While everyone is partying and drinking Caroline and Stefan are kissing hidden between the people.

"So… Where are you taking me on a honeymoon?"

"I'm taking you to..."

"There you are!" Elena interrupts Stefan

"Come! You must dance your wedding dance!" says and grabs them, dragging them to the dance floor.

A slow song starts playing and suddenly the dance floor empties. Stefan leads Caroline to the middle of the dance floor and they start dancing sweetly.

"So…"

"It's a surprise."

"Seriously Stefan?"

He takes her and raises her spinning her around. When he gets her down he gives her a small tender kiss.

And they keep dancing until the song ends. When it changes, to a quite faster one, Damon approaches them.

"Can I steel her from you for a dance?" Damon asks Stefan

"Sure…" says and leaves the dance floor.

Damon takes Caroline's hands and they start dancing.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thanks…"

He twists her and then pulls her close to him

"I'm sorry… About compelling you, using you, calling you shallow, breaking your feelings, thinking you wouldn't make it… And generally, about being an ass."

"Apology accepted."

Damon smiles.

"You know… You two are perfect for each other. You keep each other in the right road. I'm glad my brother has you…"

Caroline smiles.

"Come on! I know you are glad he got married so you have Elena for yourself!"

Damon makes a face and then twists her in the air.

"So much for touching moment…"

"Touching moment and you, Damon? I didn't know that these words could co-exist…"

"You know I'll miss you… Kind of."

"Me too… You may be… many things… But you are good deep inside. Very very very very..."

"Ok, ok… I got it." He interrupts her.

Damon's phone rings.

"That's my que."

"What?"

"Come blondie." He says and takes her from her hand leading her outside.

"So this was all part of a plan?"

"Me taking you from Stefan, yes. Our talk, no."

They walked outside and found Stefan waiting from them in front of a car with Elena and Bonnie next to it.

"Goodbye blondie." He says

"Aw… Come here!" says and hugs him.

When she pulls apart she moves towards Bonnie and Elena and they all hug saying goodbye.

When she is done she enters the car.

"I'll miss you guys…" she says as Stefan starts the engine.

"We know!" says Damon.

Caroline starts giggling and says to him.

"Cocky much?"

He laughs

"Very much."

They both smile.

They all start waving as the car drives off to the road.

"So… Are you still not telling me where are you taking me?"

"To the airport."

"That's not what I meant!" says and hits him lightly on the shoulder.

"I know…"


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: This is the next part to my Steroline story. The honeymoon ;). I kept the sex scene lime, but If you prefer more, just tell me, so I can change future ones… Sorry for not posting in a while… I promise I will be updating sooner. Just remember, reviews, follower and favorites are s huge motivation! _**

Stefan and Caroline with flying with a helicopter towards their honeymoon.

"How much traveling left?" Asked Caroline impatiently.

"Not much… Around 20 minutes."

"Great." Said Caroline sarcastically

"Why? You don't enjoy our traveling or just can't wait for us to reach the hotel?"

"Neither. I just can't stand the blindfold for any longer."

"Baby, I told I need this to be a surprise."

Stefan leaned close to her and whispered in her ear while placing kisses on it.

"I don't think it would really be a surprise if you took some peaks from the window, would it?"

"I guess not" Said Caroline who still hadn't gotten used to Stefan being so close to her and kissing her.

"Good girl." He said, kissing her forehead.

…..

The helicopter landed and Stefan helped Caroline, who was still blindfolded, get out of it.

"Ready?" He whispered embracing her from behind.

"Yes." She said and he untied the blindfold letting it slip, giving Caroline back her vision.

What she saw made her breathless. The helicopter had landed on a helipad on the rooftop of a place, probably a hotel. From this height (and with her enhanced sight) she could see almost all the place of their honey moon.

They building they had landed on was in downtown, which was packed with people who were dancing to the rhythmical songs that were played by street musicians. Surrounding the downtown were the coastal areas which were packed with houses in all sizes and colors. And finally, the beaches; golden sand, palm trees and crystal blue-green waters. The big bright sun, always shinning, warming the ocean and the summer breeze cooling you down and messing your hair.

"Wow." Was the only thing Caroline managed to say.

"Wait to see our hotel."

….

After getting off the rooftop, they found themselves at the busy streets of the city. Stefan saw Caroline looking amazed, her eyes shifting from the musicians to the dancing pedestrians and to the buildings that had beautiful facades and their architecture looked from another century. He suddenly takes her hand, spins her and pulls her close to him, giving her a kiss.

"We gotta go…" He said, his voice slightly louder than normal, as he tried to make his sentence heard in this noisy place they were.

"Ok…" Said Caroline a bit sad that she would leave this majestic place so soon.

"Don't worry; we will come again if you want to." He said as he held the taxi door open for Caroline to enter.

The taxi took them out of downtown and to one of the coastal areas. Their hotel was huge and looked hell of expensive.

Around the building was a garden, filled with exotic flowers and plants. It looked like a colorful sea, which smelled extraordinarily amazingly.

As they entered, Stefan left Caroline to check-in and Caroline found herself unable to stop looking at the interior of the building. It mixed tiki-style with luxury in a breathtaking way.

When Stefan finished checking-in, he led Caroline to the elevator and pressed their floor number. As they were alone, Stefan found himself pushing Caroline to one of the elevator's sides and giving her a hungry kiss.

"Who has a lack of patience now?" Joked Caroline.

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened.

Stefan, swept up Caroline on his arms with inhuman speed.

Caroline giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Let's keep tradition…" He whispered in her ear while unlocking their room.

As Stefan walked in, Caroline couldn't help but gasp at the fact of how huge it was. But she didn't have time to observe the room. Stefan threw her on the bed and then slowly crawled on her. He started placing small kisses on her jawline. After a long and passionate kiss, he tears her dress in half. He kisses her neck and then heads south stopping at her navel. Caroline takes off the remaining dress and starts unbuttoning Stefan's shirt. When she is finished, she throws it behind him. She trails kisses on his very well built chest and then undoes his belt. He takes his pants off and throws them somewhere in the room. Caroline turns so she is on top with vamp speed. She cups his face with her palms and pulls his lips to hers. As they share a hungry kiss, Stefan runs his hands on her bare back undoing her bra. As they kiss, Caroline accidentally bites Stefan's lower lip too hard, causing it to bleed. Stefan pulls back from the kiss and wipes off the blood.

"You got to be more careful Ms. Salvatore" He whispers biting her earlobe.

Caroline smiles at the thought of her as Caroline Salvatore.

And then, they both disappear under the sheets.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: This is the next chapter of Steroline The next chapter will be likely to be post very soon, so stay tuned. Also, don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow. It really helps if you do so… Btw, if you have any suggestion on how the story should go on, feel free to tell me, either by a review or a personal message (pm)_**

Caroline wakes up due to the sunlight entering from the wide open windows.

"Finally… I've been waiting for you to wake up from a while now." Says Stefan who is standing next to the bed, looking at Caroline, who is tangled in the sheets.

"You are so beautiful…" He observes aloud.

Caroline changes from her lying position to a sitting one in seconds and then pulls Stefan on the bed with vampire strength.

"You think so?" She asks.

Stefan doesn't use words to reply. Instead, while the are still in sitting positions, he pulls her close to him and starts kissing her. Caroline uses her hands to take off Stefan's shirt while he is placing kisses on her jawline. Stefan runs his hand on her back under the sheets that cover her naked body. Caroline slowly pushes him in a lying position and crawls on top of him. She cups his face giving him a lingering kiss, before trailing kiss all the way down to his belt. She instantly removes it and is about to slide his pants down when Stefan stops her.

"We are gonna be late." He says while getting back in sitting position, supporting his back on the headboard.

Caroline crawls to him and gives him a long kiss. Then, with an abrupt move, she pulls him pants off.

"I don't care." She whispers in his ear.

Stefan, pulls her on him and then, with vampire speed he turns so his in on top. Caroline who is still tucked in the sheets, runs her hands in his hair. Stefan, pulls back for a bit, removes his boxers and get in the sheets with Caroline.

….

"That was so great…" Says Caroline who is resting her head on Stefan's bare torso.

"It was indeed." He replies, while taking Caroline's hand and tangling their fingers together.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We can. But if we do so, we will miss scuba diving."

"Scuba diving?" Asks Caroline and gets up in a sitting position.

Caroline had always wanted to try scuba diving.

"Yes…" He says still lying lazily on the bed.

Caroline gets dress using vamp speed.

"Come on Stefan!" She says throwing a pillow on him.

…

They are making their way out of the hotel and enter a taxi that will take them to the coast.

"Why didn't you said that you had scuba diving planned?"

"Cause if I said so we wouldn't have had done-"

"Shut up! We are not alone…" Caroline cuts him off pointing at the taxi driver.

…

After approximately an hour, they are in their diving suits and have all their equipment on them. The boat is approaching the spot where they will dive, and Stefan is dealing with the details.

When is the time to jump, Stefan takes Caroline's hand and they jump together. The water is crystal clear and everything down there is beautiful. The are swimming around colorful corals and observing the different types of fish that approach them curiously. Caroline wished she could speak, so she could tell Stefan how beautiful she thought this was. Instead, she took his hand and squeezed it. Stefan, who understood what the gesture meant, squeezed it back, as saying 'I know'.

….

It is night time and the couple is at the hotel. Caroline is putting on a dress and Stefan vamp speeds behind her and whispers in her ear.

"You look so good in this dress… It will be hard for me to take it off you later."

Caroline giggles and asks him to zip her. After he does, the head to the elevator.

"So, where are you taking me to?"

"Downtown."

Just this word excites Caroline. The only memory she has from downtown is the one from when they arrived. Everybody was dancing and having fun; and it was just morning!

'Just think of how it will be now that is night time…' thought Caroline.

They take a taxi to it as it is quite far from their hotel. Stefan gets off the taxi first, and after paying the driver he helps Caroline out.

Caroline gasps and is left with her mouth open.

"Come on, you still haven't seen a thing." Says Stefan and takes her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: So… I kept rewriting this chapter and it didn't work out… I guess this was the best I could get. Don't be too harsh. As always, stay tuned for updates, review, follow and favorite._**

_The streets were packed with people who were dancing to melodies played by street musicians. The lightning, despite the fact that it was artificial, was bright enough to make the night look like day. _

_Caroline and Stefan were dancing their way through the noisy streets when Caroline stopped and pointed at a little stand on the right side of the sidewalk._

"Come on. Please…" She said making her best puppy eyes."I don't know, Car…" Said Stefan shoving one of his hands in his back pocket, trying to not show how awkward he felt right now.

"Please, Stefan… They are temporary; if having it on your skin for eternity is your concern."

"Ok…" Sighed Stefan and Caroline gave him a huge hug and a small kiss on the lips.

_Stefan and Caroline both got identical tattoos (S+C and a heart around it) and then continued their walk._

_After they'd been walking/dancing for a while, they decided to have a drink. They entered a bar that a neon sign outside and sat on the bar._

"So… Has our honeymoon been a complete disappointment?" Asked Stefan after they ordered.

"What? Are you kidding me?! This is so dreamy that I am afraid I will wake up and realize none of this was real…"

"I promise to you that I won't let that happen." Half jokes Stefan.

"I love you." Says Caroline.

"I love you too." Says Stefan and places his hand behind her neck, pulling her close to him. Their lips collide into a tender kiss which turned more passionate as time pasted.

"_Ahem." _Said a voice causing them to pull apart.

"We will continue that. As soon as possible." Said Stefan too quite for a human to hear, but loud enough to make Caroline shiver, while the bartender was serving them their drinks.

…

"You wanna go back to the hotel?" Asked Caroline as they left the bar.

"Too far. I can't wait that much." Said Stefan, taking her hand and vamp speeding to a dark alley.

He pushes Caroline to the wall and starts trailing kisses all over her neck. Caroline places her right palm on his cheek, pulling his lips to her, giving him a passionate kiss. As they were still into the kiss Caroline had started, Stefan run his hands down Caroline's back unzipping her dress in the process. His fingers played around her bra's clasp until he finally undid it.

"Stefan…" Said Caroline trying to stop him.

"What?" He asked while trailing kisses on her jawline.

"Not. Here." She said.

With a sudden move, Stefan pulled Caroline's body on his. They were so close, it felt like the were one.

"I simply cannot hold my self, baby…" Whispered Stefan in Caroline's ear while bitting her earlobe.

Then, with another sudden move, he lifted Caroline, her feet tangling around his waist and pushed her again against the wall. They started sharing hungry kisses.

They were forced to pull apart, as some teenagers who were passing by, saw them and started wolf whistling.

Stefan let Caroline down and a frustrated growl escaped his mouth.

"Come on." He said putting her on his back with vampire speed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Caroline, who suddenly found her self piggy-riding Stefan.

"We are going to the hotel." He said and started running with inhuman speed, still carrying Caroline.

"You know… We could always have called a taxi."

"Not. As. Fast." Replied Stefan who suddenly came to a halt, stopping in front of the hotel. He let Caroline down and took her hand, pulling her in the hotel and leading her to the elevator. Fortunately for Caroline, they weren't alone in the elevator. As soon as the elevator's bell rang and the doors opened, Stefan vamp speed to the door and unlocked it in milliseconds.

He pull Caroline on him and gave her a kiss full of passion. Caroline pulled back and pushed him with vamp strength, causing him to fall on the bed. Then she removes her high heels and jumps on the bed, Stefan catching her and placing her on top of him. He quickly tears the dress in half, not having the patience to unzip it again, and runs his fingers on Caroline's bare back. He then helps her out of her dress and throws her bra on the floor. He slowly then turns, so he is on top. He gives her a small kiss on the lips and then on the neck. Caroline tangles her fingers in Stefan's hair as he places kisses all over her exposed skin.

"Though, you really need to have more patience." Said Caroline as Stefan pulled back to take off his shirt.

"It's not my fault." He said crawling towards Caroline.

He puts a hand behind her neck and pulls her to him for a lingering kiss.

"It's your fault, because you are so damn attractive, Ms Salvatore."

Caroline giggled and Stefan kissed her again.

—


End file.
